


成人礼

by Abscondence



Category: SOT 时之歌project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence





	成人礼

ONE  
星城，克洛诺宅  
穿着打扮得体贵族小姐或是少爷陪同着自己的父母聚集在克洛诺家， 原因无二，今晚的宴会为的是克洛诺家少伯爵的成年礼。  
虽说是成年礼，可少伯爵未曾订婚，又有许多妙龄少女对他芳心暗许，所以这成年礼的更深层意味大家都心知肚明。  
正有些无奈地听着母亲的念叨，“这些贵族小姐们到底还是太娇弱了，要我说啊，我还是更喜欢那位雯小姐…想想人家那气质…”维鲁特正想开口转移话题，而丽安娜夫人似乎也是随口一提，很快摇着绸扇同相熟的贵族夫人们寒暄去了。暗暗松了一口气，维鲁特一边考虑着如何避开那边少女们暗暗戳过来的眼神，一边应付前来的贵族们的敬酒，脸上得体的笑容不露半分不耐的痕迹，脸颊被灯光染上一层柔和的颜色，映在一双湛蓝色的眼里。  
赛科尔异常正经地穿着正装，但他不喜欢宴会，也着实不喜欢维鲁特那种虚伪的笑容，纵使维鲁特的皮相真的非常好看——他见过维鲁特发自内心的笑容——他对着你嘴角上扬，露出洁白而整齐的牙齿，那双好看的眼睛里满载的都是你的影子。  
赛科尔觉得笑着的维鲁特够他迷恋一辈子，即使维鲁特总是绷着一张俊脸，一副不苟言笑冷漠的模样。  
根本就是个刻板的老头子嘛。  
赛科尔这样想着。看着身处人群中央笑容满面的维鲁特竟是越发烦躁起来，四处打望，趁没人注意到他轻车熟路地从窗户翻了出去。维鲁特在人群中看着赛科尔离开的背影挑了挑眉，明明正式加入军部的时间比他还早些，不过几月愣是愈发像个兵痞子，没个正经的样子。  
维鲁特暗叹一声，便移开视线继续与身边的人聊天客套。

TWO

再说赛科尔，一出人家家门就径直往塔帕兹的夜市跑，买了一把海鲜烧烤大快朵颐，没办法，他在宴会上几乎什么都没吃。顺手提了几瓶麦芽啤酒远远地坐在塔帕兹的海滩。他大口呼吸着空气，想要过滤掉堆积在肺里那些夫人小姐们的香水味，空气中还飘着淡淡的咸腥的味道，意外的好闻。  
塔帕兹的海景在晚上也有它独特的魅力，月光被揉碎了撒在深色的海水上，波浪轻柔地摩挲着海滩，仿佛情人间暧昧的抚摸。  
银色的波浪映在赛科尔眼里，这让赛科尔忍不住想到了高三毕业的那天，全班同学在海边一直疯到晚上，他在这样的环境下冲动地给维鲁特表了白。  
赛科尔当时心虚地甚至不敢正视看维鲁特，用余光偷偷地瞟。说到底也不过是没谈过恋爱的毛头小子，在自己暗恋已久的人的面前仍然是意外的慌张。  
维鲁特在原地一副错愕的模样，刚张口要说些什么，赛科尔一慌，生怕他拒绝，于是伸手压住维鲁特放在身侧的手倾身吻上了他的唇，动作有些粗鲁，牙齿甚至直接碰到了一起，赛科尔用舌尖挑开维鲁特的口腔，笨拙地去捕捉对方的舌头，来不及咽下的透明液体从两人嘴唇相接的地方淌下，不出意外地被推开，赛科尔借着月光看见了维鲁特脸上一系列复杂的情绪。又忍不住继续向维鲁特强调。  
“维鲁特，我是认真的。”  
“你……”  
“你考虑下呗？”  
显然赛科尔突如其来的告白打了维鲁特一个措手不及，两人沉默一小会儿最后维鲁特有些僵硬地先一步离开。  
赛科尔有些失落地仰躺在沙滩上，冲维鲁特这反应八成是没戏了，像这种“我拿你当兄弟你却想当我男朋友”这种展开也不是谁都接受得了。  
算了，亲都亲过了，就当给自己做个了断算了。赛科尔试图变相地安慰自己。  
然而现实并没有让他失望，大概半个月后维鲁特把他约到了海边，赛科尔已经做好了被拒绝的准备，可维鲁特一开口他就愣住了。  
“我们可以试着交往看看。”  
“至于以后如何就先看你表现吧。”  
维鲁特神色仍是正经的，泛红的耳根却是暴露出几分羞赧。

赛科尔又拿起啤酒灌了一口，他突然想到了当时维鲁特离开时在沙滩上踉跄了几下，还有回应自己表白的时候一一本正经的样子，想着想着嘴角忍不住划开一抹笑意，痴汉得不忍直视。赛科尔承认他喜欢维鲁特的任何样子，从平时的不苟言笑正经处理公务的到偶尔放松下来眉眼漾着笑意的样子，赛科尔在脑海里随时可以倒放电影般的拿出来回味好几遍。  
但是赛科尔想要的远远不止这些。  
他想把维鲁特那副冰冷禁欲或者虚假客套的面具撕碎，去触碰他的底线，挑逗到他仪态尽失，像自己悄悄看的三流小电影里的主角那样满面潮红而本人又不肯屈服于欲望的模样。  
他得承认他有一脑子的黄色废料。  
赛科尔是越想越雀跃，身体差点诚实地反映他的念想。他暗暗让自己冷静下来，随后将啤酒一饮而尽，伸手摸了摸自己身侧的口袋，神色间带着几分期待。

所谓的成人礼，自然是得带点成人的色彩了。  
Three

赛科尔在海滩上琢磨了半天，在天色刷上一层漆黑时又跑回了维鲁特家，宴会似乎已经结束了很久，维鲁特已经洗漱完毕，靠在床上翻看着手上的书，灯光映在他漂亮的侧脸上，浅色的睫毛微微盖住暗红的双眼在脸颊上投下一层阴翳。他放松的靠在柔软的枕头上，精瘦的身材包裹在黑色的衬衫里，赛科尔突然觉得有点燥，刚想拉开玻璃维鲁特却已经站在窗前， “去哪儿了？”赛科尔没回答他的问题，在维鲁特疑惑的神情翻窗入室中把手上一瓶开好了的啤酒递给他。  
“生日快乐啊维鲁特，不过我也没什么可送的，就当我陪你喝酒，怎样？”  
“谢谢，但你应该知道我晚上已经喝了不少了？” 维鲁特挑起了好看的眉，微微偏着头看着赛科尔，似乎是有些不满。 赛科尔一时语塞，又不敢直接表明自己其他的小心思，于是闷头灌了一口酒，没多想就凑过去吻上了维鲁特，抓住维鲁特试图推开他的手，强迫他张嘴把口中的酒尽数喂了过去，维鲁特被逼着吞咽，赛科尔又勾住他的舌头去汲取他口中的空气，维鲁特一时间呼吸不畅，推开赛科尔又伸手擦了擦嘴边的酒渍，不满地瞪他一眼，赛科尔倒是直接捉住他的手亲吻他漂亮的指节，渐渐拉近两个人的距离，等维鲁特把呼吸调整过来的时候赛科尔已经蹭到了他的颈窝，把他圈进了怀里。  
维鲁特不太喜欢被限制的感觉，正想挣开，赛科尔的舌尖已经探上了耳垂，把那块软肉含进嘴里用有些尖利的犬齿去磨蹭，吮吸到它充血发红，维鲁特只觉得似乎一股电流顺着耳垂蔓延，几乎麻痹了他半个身体，直接僵直在赛科尔怀里。 赛科尔也没有想到维鲁特的耳朵会这么敏感，他忍不住附在维鲁特耳边，将口中温热的气息喷洒在他的耳廓，舔吻他的耳垂，呵出的热气和水声暧昧地在维鲁特耳边盘旋，反而叫维鲁特不知道该怎么回应，下意识地一缩却被限制住，赛科尔伸手在维鲁特的腰间摩挲，愈发得寸进尺。  
“维鲁特……要和我做吗？” 赛科尔胸腔里的玩意儿不争气地越跳越快——原谅他，毕竟他也只是个偶尔打过飞机的处男——何况面对的还是维鲁特。  
维鲁特一僵，半晌才轻轻地点了下头，白皙的脸上爬上一层薄红，没想到他真的会答应的赛科尔差点被突如其来的的惊喜冲晕，搂住维鲁特轻松一带，把他压在了身下，再一次俯身去捕捉对方的嘴唇，用犬牙去磨蹭他柔软的唇瓣，维鲁特吃痛张嘴让赛科尔有机可乘，舌头滑进口腔去舔舐他的上颚，口腔内麻痒的感觉着实让维鲁特感到奇怪，便试图阻止赛科尔的动作，这样一来反而被赛科尔当作回应，甚至开始变本加厉的吮吸着他的舌头，交换两人口中麦芽啤酒的味道，维鲁特无奈只能被他带着节奏跑，两人嘴唇分离的时候牵出一根淫靡的银丝。  
维鲁特的衬衫扣子已经被他全部解开，常期裹在军装里的身材展露在空气中随着赛科尔的触碰浮起一层细密的小点，赛科尔仔细打量着这幅几乎完美的身躯，从脖颈到锁骨，再到胸膛，暴露在空气中微微挺立的粉红，再到分布均匀的腹肌，触感让他爱不释手。  
维鲁特被赛科尔盯得有些不自在，偏过头不去看他，赛科尔低头吻上了他的喉结，用力吮吸着那一小片皮肤试图烙下暧昧的痕迹，犬齿蹭过大动脉，维鲁特蓦地生出一种被捕猎的错觉，鼻腔里发出一声闷哼。 赛科尔似是受了鼓舞，嘴唇顺着脖颈往下亲吻到锁骨，不出意料又是一阵啃咬，维鲁特皱了皱眉，一巴掌推开赛科尔的头， “你是狗吗？”赛科尔反而就着他的手蹭了蹭，嬉皮笑脸道， “这不是怕你不习惯慢慢来嘛。” “你好像很在行？” 赛科尔一梗，只能低头重新专注于在维鲁特身上烙下痕迹，手指却顺着腰线下滑轻松地挑开了腰带，不甚熟练地隔着内裤抚慰着维鲁特半勃的分身。下身传来的陌生快感令维鲁特一颤，不甘示弱地去解赛科尔的衣服，赛科尔任由他动作，附身舔吻着维鲁特胸前的乳珠用力地吮吸，用牙去轻轻地啃咬换得他加重的喘息声，赛科尔伸手褪下他的裤子，手指把握住他的欲望生涩地上下撸动起来。  
过分亲密的接触让维鲁特不自在的挣了挣，身体上的反应却意外地直接，他手上解赛科尔衣服的动作也随之一滞，维鲁特的呼吸渐渐不稳，手指也不由自主地改为攥着赛科尔的衣服，身体轻微扭动，试图借此抑制身体内部的快感，赛科尔以为这是他的回应，便愈发卖力地舔咬他的乳尖，把那一处折磨到充血挺立为止，再意犹未尽的烙下一圈齿痕，如此反复，加上手上愈发加快的速度，赛科尔听见了从维鲁特口中落出的低喘，平日里一张冷漠薄凉的面孔逐渐在欲望的诱导下崩塌染上几分情色，简直引人犯罪。  
赛科尔再次附身去亲吻维鲁特，从嘴唇到上下滚动的喉结，借此安抚他不太平稳的呼吸，赛科尔腾出手拿出了衣服内侧早就准备好的润滑剂倒在手上，伸手去触碰维鲁特身后的穴口，缓慢地探入一根手指，身体被渐渐打开的涨涩感让维鲁特下意识地抵抗赛科尔的侵略，却忘了要害还把握在赛科尔手中，赛科尔指尖无意中蹭过柱头便让维鲁特腰一软，孔眼处渗出的点点透明液体沾湿了赛科尔的指尖，趁着维鲁特放松的间隙，第二根手指在润滑下顺利的探入维鲁特的身体，温度偏高的皱襞热情的回应赛科尔的试探，维鲁特捂着嘴试图阻止呻吟从口中泻出，而赛科尔在维鲁特身体内扩张却误打误撞找到隐藏在肠壁后的腺体，包裹手指的肠壁倏地裹紧，维鲁特的身体一阵短暂的痉挛，饶是手指也没能堵住从口中溢出的喘息和闷哼，“是这里吗？”赛科尔说着继续用手指在那周围按压，维鲁特抬手遮住了眼睛，而脸上的红晕已经晕开一片，浅色的唇瓣被咬到充血，染上了一抹艳红。  
赛科尔有些艰难的咽了口唾沫，私心用手指去磨蹭那处。  
“别……”  
维鲁特一颤抓住了赛科尔的头发，在身体前后的刺激下被推向欲望的顶峰，白浊溅在了他匀称的腹肌上，甚至有些沾到了赛科尔的脸上，皮肤被高潮熏染到浮起一层红晕，一副色气的模样勾的赛科尔下身硬的发疼。赛科尔顾不得自己的头发还被人抓在手里，他的耳边还回响着维鲁特的低喘，仿佛细软的羽毛撩动着他更深层的欲望。 赛科尔在他高潮的间隙探入了第三根手指，维鲁特身体微微颤抖似乎不太适应更进一步的扩张，他俯身去亲吻维鲁特的嘴唇来转移他的注意力，手指在穴内搅动带出一阵黏腻的水声。“我进来了？”赛科尔的声音干到发哑，在维鲁特默许后把手指撤出改为托着维鲁特的腰。然而赛科尔游刃有余的样子终归是装出来的，三流的动作片上看来的技巧实践起来并没那么容易，每次他试图进入的时候就会滑出来，反而蹭的维鲁特股间一片黏腻。赛科尔有些窘迫，维鲁特更是从脸到耳根都红成了一片。 继续这样僵持着也不是办法，维鲁特犹豫再三还是伸腿松松地圈住了赛科尔的腰示意他再试一次。赛科尔暗暗咽了口唾沫，维鲁特微小的回应显然能让两人投入这场性事的兴趣再次疯涨。  
赛科尔的手指轻轻摩挲着维鲁特的腰，换得维鲁特把手覆在了他的手上，微红的眼眶映出他眼神里细微的催促意味。赛科尔喉咙一紧，反握住他的手与他十指相扣按在他身边。 爱慕之意仿佛能从指尖的触碰传达到皮肤，再淌到内心深处直到漫溢出来。 赛科尔伸手扶住性器在在穴口处轻蹭，腰腹用力总算是缓缓没入了柱头，温热的穴肉缠上来让赛科尔爽的闷哼一声，但穴肉逐渐绞紧让赛科尔皱了皱眉。仅用手指的开拓到底是有些差距的，维鲁特疼的倒吸一口凉气，刚发泄完又半勃的分身软了下去，他脸色发白地抓着赛科尔的手臂，可越是想要放松身体就越不听使唤，他抬眼看着赛科尔，平日里冷冽的眼神碎成残渣，带着几分说不清的意味撞进赛科尔的眼里，赛科尔这才有些讨好意味地捏了捏维鲁特被按在身边的手，再去揉他的腰让他慢慢放松下来，用印下吻痕的方式转移他的注意力，下身一点点地挺入。  
进入的过程漫长而难捱，两人的额头都浸出了一层薄汗，维鲁特能清晰地感受到赛科尔一点点破开他的身体将内里撑开，晦涩的胀痛感令他万般不适，但还是尽力去接纳赛科尔，直到整根没入的时候赛科尔发出一声满足的叹息，完全占有身下人的满足感几乎冲破他的胸腔，温软的肠肉包裹着他的感觉令他几乎要立马缴械投降，他强忍着就这样索要身下恋人的欲望，用手抚摸着维鲁特有些颤抖的腰身，舔吻着他的脖子等待他放松下来。“放松…”紧窄的穴肉夹的赛科尔有些难受，因为外来的刺激湿软的皱襞缠着赛科尔不放，痉挛似的不规则收缩。赛科尔抬起维鲁特的大腿让他的膝弯挂在自己的手臂上，下身有些难耐的小幅度蹭动着，愈发滚烫的呼吸熨烫着维鲁特的耳根。 维鲁特他平稳了一下自己的呼吸，身体被另一个人占有这个认知让他有些脸红，见赛科尔额上有有些汗水滴落在他脸上，忍得着实辛苦的样子，维鲁特暗暗吸了口气，伸手搂住赛科尔把他从耳侧拉过来，闭眼吻上了赛科尔的唇，赛科尔很享受维鲁特的主动，下压加深了这个吻，两人都兴致高涨地投入这场性爱，赛科尔在他的暗示下开始慢慢的动作起来。 唇齿间湿热的呼吸交缠，唾液将两人的唇瓣染得一片水光，赛科尔的手穿过维鲁特的膝弯托住他的腰，将他的身体折叠，维鲁特不太自在的挪了挪腿，对身体内被单调碾压的涨涩的痛感忍不住皱起了眉，赛科尔轻易地捕捉到了他的情绪变化，心虚地质疑三级影片的真实性，直到再一次抽送后他感觉到身下的人一阵细微的战栗，含糊不清的声音在喉咙中滚过，赛科尔这才想到在做扩张时碰到的那个地方，，一边抱着维鲁特的腰慢慢移动着寻找那个点，全然没意识到赛科尔坏心眼的维鲁特正配合着他的动作微微喘息，“嗯…”一声尾音上撩的呻吟就这样从未锁紧的牙关跑了出来，直撩的人耳热。  
赛科尔给出了最诚实的反应，他的分身在内部又涨大了一圈，维鲁特有些恼怒，正好对上赛科尔满含笑意的双眼，“喜欢吗？”维鲁特还没来得及回应便又被赛科尔突然加快的顶弄逼得闭上了嘴，攀住他的后背手指绞住他的衣服，抬起身体在他的肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口权当发泄，维鲁特的舌尖尝到了一股腥甜，还没来得及看是否出血便被赛科尔按了回去，性器碾过肉壁进入到深些的地方，再退出几分又是一阵猛顶，直逼的维鲁特软下腰，感受慢慢蔓延开的快感细密的潮水般席卷全身，维鲁特眼眶渐渐湿润，呜咽一声抓住了赛科尔的头发做出轻微的抗议，修长的脖颈向后折出一道的弧线，似乎是想要逃离赛科尔的禁锢。下身却直白的在这样的刺激下再度挺立起来。 粘腻的水声、喘息声交缠在一起。维鲁特平日里梳得整齐的头发散乱在脸上被赛科尔拂开，从眼睑到喉结都被赛科尔细细地亲吻，维鲁特引以为傲的自制力在情欲面前脆弱的不堪一击，“赛科尔……慢点……”维鲁特平日里禁欲的声线带上了哭腔，让人忍不住再欺负他直到哭出来为止，赛科尔也存了这样的心思，下身动作丝毫不停，凑在维鲁特耳边轻轻地提示他，  
“小声点，有人经过了。”  
大约是仆人吧，赛科尔是不大在意的，但维鲁特的身体因此陡然紧绷，因摩擦而再度升温的肠肉猛的绞紧了赛科尔的欲望，赛科尔被缠得紧了，舔了舔自己干涩的唇，维鲁特开始分神去压抑自己的呻吟，他便再次咬住维鲁特的耳垂将他圈进自己的怀里，他的腰身在这样的折磨下早已软了下来，露出一副罕见的任由摆布的模样，赛科尔也顺势摸上他被折磨到充血发红的乳尖，平日里用于把玩刺刀的手指灵活地撩拨着维鲁特的敏感地带，指甲还特意在他的挺立处流连，恶意地去摩挲渗着透明液体的孔眼。 身上敏感点被持续触碰所带来的快感将理智驱赶，维鲁特将头抵在赛科尔颈窝处喘息，在赛科尔的带领下沉入欲海，“停……”维鲁特不曾体会过被快感侵蚀的感觉，体内无序的快感慢慢累积，身体不受控制地随着赛科尔的动作战栗痉挛，呼吸间缠绕的全是彼此的味道。赛科尔动作加快了，他用力蹭过维鲁特的敏感点再通向更深的地方，两人交合处黏腻煽情的水声听的人面红耳赤，赛科尔舔吻着维鲁特的耳朵，下身具有侵略性的动作顶的维鲁特指尖颤抖几乎快攀不住赛科尔被汗水浸湿的衣料，支在赛科尔腰间的腿也因为身体痉挛，一切都脱离维鲁特掌控，他从未如此的失态过，为赛科尔每一个动作的移位颤抖喘息，“赛科尔……”被情欲渗透的嗓音带着细小的勾子，勾到赛科尔的痒处，他看着维鲁特为他情动的模样，舔了舔唇，将回应投入到新的一轮的侵略中。  
赛科尔感觉到维鲁特呼吸开始再次紊乱，在他的冲撞下便肠壁收紧颤抖着再次释放了出来，赛科尔也不再忍耐，亲吻着维鲁特的锁骨释放在了他体内。 维鲁特纤长的睫毛被泪水理成几缕，还有些泛红的眼眶还有满脸的潮红看起来像是在示弱一般。 赛科尔没有退出来，赖在维鲁特身上揽住他的腰，打量着维鲁特的脖颈一带，满是标示着占有欲的吻痕和齿痕很好的满足了赛科尔。  
两人就着这样的姿势拥在一起，“维鲁特，我喜欢你。”赛科尔贴在维鲁特的耳边说话，不忘再挑逗一下他通红的耳垂，和赛科尔先天觉醒神力的体质终究有差距，维鲁特有些困倦，勉强打起精神来听赛科尔说话，忍不住勾了勾嘴角，“……嗯，我知道。”换得赛科尔轻轻吻他的嘴角。维鲁特一副困倦的样子，直到赛科尔抱他到水里清理的时候才勉强清醒几分。 赛科尔用腿将维鲁特的腿打开，指腹在微微红肿的穴口摸索着，轻松没入将里面的白浊带了出来，维鲁特背靠在他的怀里轻轻地挣了挣，似乎是对这个体位有些排斥。  
白浊将温水染的浑浊，维鲁特闭上眼不打算再多想，而身体内的手指再次开始游移，尾骨被滚烫的事物抵住，赛科尔再次伸手扣住了维鲁特的腰，轻轻叼住了他的后颈。  
“再来一次吧。”


End file.
